Gems
A gemstone is a piece of mineral, which, after cut and polished, is used to make jewelry or other adornments. Gems are the main objects in Bejeweled Twist, in which the player twists gems to make sets of three or more. There are many types of gems in Bejeweled (series), which are Topaz, Emerald, Granet, Ruby, Diamond, Amethyst and Sapphire (the main icon of all Bejeweled games). Fictional gems exclusive to Bejeweled Twist and Bejeweled 3 are the Flame Gem, the Lightning Gem, the rare Supernova Gem, the even rarer Fruit Gem, the Locked Gem, the Coal Gem, the Bomb Gem and the Doom Gem. Note: Not all "gems" are counted as gems, though, as the Coal Gem is a chunk of coal, the Doom Gem is simply a bomb that cannot be moved or matched and the Unused Skull Gem is simply a blank space in the board. Flame Gems Flame gems are created when four gems of the same colour are matched in one move. For example, four topaz gems matched in a row creates a Flame topaz, four sapphires matched in a row creates a Flame topaz, so on and so forth. When a Flame gem is matched, it will destroy the surrounding eight gems in one huge explosion. Other flame or lightning gems surrounding it will also be ignited, creating a chain reaction. Link: Flame Gems Lightning Gems Lightning gems are created when five gems of the same colour are matched in one move. When a Lightning gem is matched, it will destroy all the gems in its column and row. Other flame or lightning gems hit by its blast of electricity will also be ignited, creating a chain reaction. Link: Lightning Gems Supernova Gems Supernova gems are rare and are created when six or more gems of the same colour are matched in one move. When a Supernova gem is matched it will take down three columns and rows aurrounding it. Other flame or lightning gems hit by its blast of electricity will also be ignited, creating a chain reaction. Link: Supernova Gems Fruit Gems Fruit Gems are extremely rare and are created when the chain multiplier has been maxed out. When a Fruit gem is matched, all the same gem types will be destroyed, for example, a matched Grape gem will destroy all sapphires, a matched Red apple gem will destroy all rubies, so on and so forth. Link: Fruit Gems (Under Construction) Coal Coals are not created, but rather, they randomly drop from the top of the gem board when a match has been made. Coals cannot be matched, but destroy them with a Flame or Lightining gem to get a geode bonus! Link: Coal Gems Locked Gems Locked gems are not created by making bad moves or anything, but they randomly appear on any ordinary gem across the board. On a turn before the gem is locked, a padlock will appear and dance in front of the gem and a sound of keys jingling will be heard. On the next turn, the padlock will stop dancing and lock the gem, forming a metal cage around the gem with the padlock in front. Locked gems cannot be moved but they can still be matched. Link: Locked gems (Under Construction) Bomb Gems Bomb Gems have the appearance of underwater mines with timers on them, and they count down on each move. When the timer counts down to zero, the player has one last chance to disarm the Bomb Gem with a spinning wheel. If the wheel lands on a Bomb wedge, the Bomb Gem explodes and the game ends. Link: Bomb Gems (Under Construction) Doom Gems Doom Gems have the appearance of solid gray bombs with timers on them, and cannot be moved or matched. Doom Gems can only be destroyed by Flame, Lightning, or Supernova Gems. In Classic, 10 multiplier boosts are awarded when a Doom Gem is destroyed. Unlike Bomb Gems, Doom Gems do not count down on any turn in which a match of three or more gems has been made. When the timer counts down to zero, the Doom Gem explodes with no chance to disarm it, and the game ends. Link: Doom Gem Skull Gems BETA Gems, Eat a gem in the bottom. Reaching the bottom will cause the game to be lost and Crash. Link: Skull Gem Angel Gems BETA Gems, It says they remove all bad gems but that's not true, actually they make the music stop. Created with 4 gems in a + Shape. Link: Angel Gems (Under Construction) Ice Gems BETA Gems, they freeze the timer of the bombs but NOT the Timer of the game, also like the Angel Gems the music stops playing, and the background turns blue. Link: Ice Gems